Tres patas de la mesa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto finalmente ve la oportunidad de ser formalmente un sensei, y las tres chicas que son asignadas a su encargo resultan ser bastante singulares: Una rubia animosa y talentosa, una chica que desborda bondad y ganas de ayudar, y una ricachona presuntuosa y egoísta. La misión de Naruto: Convertirlas a las tres en un verdadero equipo. Oneshot.


Puede que haya sido una petición algo rara, pero como esas cosas es en las que me suelo especializar, pues aquí estoy. Vamos ya mismo al tema.

**Tres patas de la mesa**

Naruto Uzumaki no esperaba que aquello pudiera pasar tan pronto, pero sí pasaba: Ahora era un sensei responsable de un equipo de nuevos genin. Estaba entusiasmado por entrenarlos de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Kakashi con él años atrás, obviamente sin incluir aquellos retrasos inauditos ante los que Kakashi ponía excusas exageradamente ridículas. Por el contrario, quería ser un sensei responsable y bastante genial que despierte admiración en los nuevos ninjas de la aldea. Sí, eso sería maravilloso de vivir.

─ _No sé para qué te contentas tanto, si solo son tres mocosos sin un talento evidente los que vas a tener que entrenar y supervisar por un buen tiempo_ ─ dice Kurama con aburrimiento.

─ _No comprenderías lo que significa estar en la posición en que estoy yo _─ le responde Naruto mentalmente ─. _Siendo ahora el sensei de estos chiquillos, significa que ahora soy un ninja lo bastante importante para que me confíen el cuidado de los recién graduados-dattebayo_.

─ _No presumas tanto. Te llamaron porque el resto de ninjas disponibles se encuentran demasiado lejos para poder presentarse, y tú, al estar tirado en tu cama leyendo los mangas que tienes desde la escuela, obviamente debiste ser llamado_.

─ _Mejor no incordies más y déjame disfrutar de mis cinco minutos de gloria_ ─ Naruto prefiere cortar el tema y seguir su camino hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento indicado.

Estaba entusiasmado por conocer a sus nuevos alumnos. Seguramente serían chicos con habilidades interesantes y hasta sorprendentes. Quería imaginarse que iba a enseñar a un Hyuuga, un Nara y un Sarutobi, o algún orden que se le parezca mínimamente. El caso es que esperaba alumnos bastante geniales, y al llegar al punto exacto, encuentra a tres kunoichis que no parecían provenir de ninguno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Era algo curioso, y Naruto se hizo a la idea de que posiblemente sean tres prodigios provenientes de clanes menores, cuyo objetivo sería dar fama e importancia a sus hogares dentro de la aldea. Eso en cierto modo le recordaba a sí mismo cuando vociferaba sin parar que iba a convertirse en hokage, siendo que ni él mismo ni sus compañeros de promoción tenían ni idea de dónde provenía.

Como sea, Naruto se sigue acecando hasta estar frente a las tres afortunadas por tenerlo como sensei, aunque a juzgar por sus caras, no parecían sentirse de ese modo. Habían estado ocupadas discutiendo. Tal vez eran fangirls de algún chico popular de su clase, pero eso Naruto ya lo tenía superado, pensaba.

─ Buenas, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré su sensei de ahora en adelante-dattebayo ─ se presenta tranquilamente, esperando despertar algún entusiasmo en sus alumnas.

─ ¿Qué haces mirándome, piojoso? ─ responde una de las chicas del grupo ─ Esto no es justo. Mi padre me engañó cuando dijo que mi experiencia como kunoichi iba a ser divertida e ilustrativa. Al final tengo que compartir equipo con estas dos barriobajeras y recibir clases de un desconocido sin ninguna gracia para vestir.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Naruto sentía un tic en el ojo... y a Kurama riendo a carcajadas dentro de él ─ En fin, me vuelvo a presentar: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y a partir de ahora seré su sensei ¿Ahora quieren hacer el favor de presentarse? Puede ser en el orden que quieran.

─ ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo! ─ dice la chica rubia del grupo, a lo que Naruto asiente ─ Mi nombre es Candy White, y me he convertido en una kunoichi para ser la mejor de todas.

─ Eso en tus sueños, piojosa ─ responde la mala del grupo.

─ De acuerdo, Candy. Pues bienvenida al grupo ─ Naruto hace un esfuerzo por ignorar el malhumor de la presuntuosa ─ ¿La siguiente?

─ Mi nombre es Annie Britter, y me enlisté como kunoichi porque me gusta ayudar, y pensé que desde aquí podría hacer cosas buenas por la gente.

─ Pues ese pensamiento es bastante bueno. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien ─ asiente Naruto, y luego su mirada se fija en la tercera del grupo ─ ¿Y cuál es tu nombre y por qué te convertiste en kunoichi?

─ ¿De verdad no tienes idea de quién soy yo? ─ la negación de Naruto hace hervir de enojo a la chica ─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy Eliza Leagan, dama distinguida, y de ninguna manera voy a exponerme a situaciones peligrosas ni a la suciedad. No es para gente de mi alcurnia.

─ Créeme que no eres la primera ni la última que dice esas cosas, pero ya verás que esa actitud que tienes tarde o temprano será corregida-dattebayo ─ responde Naruto aparentando naturalidad, aunque por dentro ya tuviera una muy pésima primera impresión de Eliza.

─ Pues ahora mismo llamaré a mis padres para que me saquen de aquí. Jamás debí haber venido. No me esperaba en la academia que el trabajo de un ninja pudiera ser tan indigno y peligroso.

─ Pues haberlo pensado un poco antes de meterte es esto.

─ ¡Yo solo estoy aquí porque mi padre lo dijo!

─ _Mocoso, creo que vas a tener bastantes problemas para tratar esa chiquilla_ ─ señala Kurama ─._ Las otras dos no parece que vayan a molestar, si hasta se nota que se llevan bien, pero la otra te va a dar dolores de cabeza desde el vamos_.

─ _No te preocupes por ese detalle, Kurama. Yo ya tengo pensado un buen plan para que estas tres sean un equipo de forma plena, sin dejar por fuera a ninguna- dattebayo_.

Kurama no sabía en qué rayos estaba pensando Naruto, pero esperaba que se tratara de un plan que valga la pena. Mientras tanto, Naruto crea un kage bunshin para que éste fuera a buscar algo, si bien no le dice qué exactamente, cosa que intriga a las tres novatas. Luego que el clon se fuera a toda velocidad, Naruto saca dos cascabeles y los muestra.

─ Muy bien. Para ser aceptadas definitivamente como kunoichis hechas y derechas, les propongo esta prueba que deberán pasar, y desde luego no se los pondré nada fácil.

─ ¿Y eso que es? ─ dice Candy señalando los cascabeles.

─ Pues la prueba: Ustedes tres deberán enfrentarme y tratar de quitarme los cascabeles, y les advierto que tienen hasta el anochecer para vencerme. Si consiguen pasar la prueba, pues son aprobadas automáticamente, y en caso contrario no solo no serán oficialmente promovidas y por tanto devueltas a la academia, sino que las amarraré a un tronco hasta mañana al atardecer, y las tres tendrán que verme comer todo lo que yo quiera mientras no les doy nada.

─ Pero hay un problema, sensei ─ señala Annie ─. Ahí sólo se ven dos cascabeles. Si para aprobar y poder comer hace falta capturar los cascabeles, pues sólo dos de nosotras podrán lograrlo.

─ En efecto. Esto claramente es para ponerlas a prueba. Al final de esta prueba, dos de ustedes serán promovidas, y la otra tendrá que quedarse atada y viendo a su equipo comiendo, además que luego regresará a la academia. Por esta razón les recomiendo que se preparen para lo peor, porque esto no lo van a tener fácil-dattebayo.

Candy, Annie y Eliza se sobresaltan de sobremanera. El castigo que su nuevo sensei les advertía era bastante severo para lo que pensaban al principio. Eliza estaba especialmente en contra de esa medida, y las razones que arguye era bastante predecibles.

─ ¿Acaso te crees que soy un mísero perro para pretender amarrarme hasta mañana sin comida? ¡Esto es una injusticia! Hablaré con mis padres para decirles lo que tienes pensado hacer, y luego de eso te vas a ver sin empleo.

─ Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, Eliza. Entrar en el mundo de un ninja implica someterse a todos sus bemoles, y nadie va a venir a quejarse por ti ─ dice Naruto moviendo distraidamente los cascabeles ─. La prueba empieza ahora mismo. No se sientan limitadas para venir por los cascabeles. Pueden usar cualquier jutsu que consideren necesario, a menos que se trate de un jutsu prohibido, aunque creo que ustedes no están en capacidad para hacer algo así... Bueno, el caso es que empezamos la prueba-dattebayo.

Antes que Candy o Annie pudieran decir nada, Naruto da un brinco y desaparece del lugar. Las tres kunoichis no estaban seguras de cómo comenzar la búsqueda del nuevo sensei, pero estaba claro que a Eliza no le hacía ninguna gracia hacer equipo con Candy y Annie. Estas dos últimas en cambio demostraron combinar de manera adecuada sus esfuerzos para encontrar a Naruto y retarlo. Sus habilidades continuaban siendo propias de simples principiantes, pero no por eso Naruto evitó admirar ese esfuerzo de parte de ambas. Durante un buen rato estuvieron Candy y Annie intentando detenerlo, pero Naruto en todo momento procuró no dejarles alcanzar el objetivo, y Eliza por su parte se quedó sentada con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada en otra parte.

* * *

**Algunas horas después**

Iba poco a poco acercándose el atardecer, y Candy y Annie estaban bastante agotadas luego de mucho rato persiguiendo a Naruto para arrebatarle los cascabeles, pero estaban decididas a no rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eliza por su parte seguía enfurruñada, viendo todo desde el lugar en que se encontraba sentada.

Candy resultaba ser la kunoichi con mayor nivel de resistencia y habilidad física. Pese a que no tenía un control fluido de su chakra, era capaz de treparse a los árboles con destreza y velocidad admirables. Tanto Naruto como Kurama estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que Candy era capaz de moverse en las alturas, siendo incluso capaz de superar a Naruto cuando tenía su edad.

─ _Esa chica tiene habilidad. Ya la veo desempeñándose como una gran kunoichi al cabo de algunos años _─ dice Kurama sonriente.

─ _Ya lo creo, pero para eso primero debe pasar la prueba, y sólo hay una manera en que pueda lograrlo_ ─ Naruto elude un nuevo intento de Annie por capturarlo ─_. Se nota que aprenden rápido. Si hubiera esperado un par de años más para hacerles esta prueba, tal vez tuviese que pelear enserio contra ambas_.

─ _Yo también pienso eso, mocoso. Pero todavía está la otra chica. Sabes que no puedes promover al grupo si una sola de ellas no hace lo que debe. Hay que hacer que participe de alguna manera_.

─ _Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, Kurama. Solo mira cómo actúa el maestro para estos casos-dattebayo_.

─ _Como acabas de decir, tú eres el maestro. Desde aquí te veo_.

Candy y Annie unen nuevamente sus fuerzas para detener a Naruto, pero él usa una sustitución y las deja completamente confundidas. Naruto aparece a unos cuantos metros de ellas, riendo con burla.

─ No esperaban que utilizara un Henge no jutsu, ¿verdad? Pensé que en la academia les enseñaban a utilizar ese recurso y a esperar que el enemigo también lo utilice-dattebayo.

Candy y Annie estaban completamente sofocadas ante la habilidad mostrada por Naruto. Ese rubio parecía inalcanzable. Se preguntaban seriamente si había algo que ellas pudieran hacer para detenerlo mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos confiado. Si tan solo Eliza no fuera tan testaruda y cooperara un poco, al menos habrían capturado un cascabel en el transcurso del día, si bien después estaba el problema sobre quién se quedaría por fuera y sin comer. Pues bien, Eliza se lo perdía.

─ Tenemos que hacer algo ─ Candy se limpia el sudor de la frente ─. Naruto-sensei ni siquiera parece que esté sudando, y nosotras estamos alcanzando nuestro límite. Debemos intentar algo nuevo o vamos a perder todas.

─ Ya lo creo, pero estoy muy cansada para poder hacer nada, Candy ─ dice Annie, la cual tenía problemas para respirar de manera correcta ─. A este paso llegaremos al final del día sin lograr nada.

* * *

**Con Eliza**

La tercera kunoichi seguía allí, completamente indiferente a la suerte de sus compañeras. Estaba férreamente decidida a no hacer absolutamente nada con respecto a esa prueba. Simplemente tendría que regresar a la academia, y de allí opta por retirarse y se acabó la historia. Incluso la perspectiva de quedarse sin comer no era suficiente para animarla a hacer nada.

En ese momento se da cuenta de algo bastante curioso, y es que el lugar donde estaba la comida estaba completamente desprotegido. Aquello implicaba una oportunidad dorada para ella escabullirse y robarse la comida. De esa manera, sin importarle en lo más mínimo reprobar, sería ella la única ganadora al comerse todo.

─ Soy una verdadera genio. Ese ninja bobo y las desaliñadas de Candy y Annie no son rivales para mí. Al final soy yo la que sale victoriosa, después de todo soy una Leagan, y los Leagan están por encima de todo.

Eliza estaba por llegar donde la comida, pero es sorprendida por una trampa que estaba instalada en el suelo, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba colgando por los pies. En ese momento, sin que Eliza pudiera darse cuenta de dónde salió, aparece Naruto con una cara bastante seria, dando la impresión de que le impondría un severo castigo.

─ Sabía que no sentías ninguna lealtad por el trabajo en equipo con tus compañeras, pero no me esperaba que puedieras llegar a caer tan bajo, Eliza.

─ ¡Bájame de una vez! ─ exige Eliza con prepotencia ─ Y deja de decir que Candy y Annie son mis compañeras. Esas dos huérfanas sin linaje nunca serán dignas de ser mis compañeras.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Naruto se molestara mucho. No se había tomado la molestia de leer completamente los expedientes de las tres novatas, por lo que no sabía que Candy y Annie no tenían padres, o por lo menos no tenían a sus padres biológicos. Eso le hacía pensar que el trabajo que estaban haciendo era todavía más admirable, puesto que se estaban esforzando juntas para mejorar. Era como en el caso de Sasuke y él, con el detalle de que su relación era más de rivalidad, mientras que Annie y Candy era netamente de camaradería. Nuevamente mira a Eliza, la cual forcejeaba para desatarse, sin ningún éxito.

─ Creo que es hora de un descanso ─ concluye antes de desaparecer entre humo.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Candy y Annie estaban junto a Eliza, y ésta había sido atada a un tronco, forcejeando como podía y gritando improperios, Naruto estaba sentado frente a ellas.

─ Tengo que decir que ustedes son bastante diferentes entre sí ─ Naruto se pone pensativo mientras sacaba sus conclusiones ─ Candy ha demostrado ser la que mejor condición física tiene. Es descuidada y un poco indisciplinada, pero eso es algo que fácilmente se puede pulir. Annie no es tan hábil ni fuerte, pero un fuerte apego y sentido de compañerismo, lo cual también es importante. En cuanto a Eliza ─ la mencionada de gritar y mira temerosa a Naruto ─. Simplemente no hay manera de calificarte, especialmente porque en toda la prueba no hiciste absolutamente nada. Mientras Candy y Annie pelearon juntas hasta el cansancio, tú simplemente te hiciste la loca y tuviste la mirada en otra dirección, y encima pretendías comerte todo a espaldas de los demás. Me pregunto qué pensarán tus padres si saben que su hija no tiene honor alguno.

─ No te atreverías... ─ dice Eliza empezando a temblar.

─ Claro que me atrevería, y de hecho lo haré. Es una lástima, pero me temo que tendré que suspenderlas a las tres.

─ ¿Quéee? ¿Y eso por qué? ─ salta Candy.

─ Usted acaba de decir que Candy y yo...

─ Sé lo que dije, pero esto ni siquiera se trate de que ustedes dos demuestren habilidad, valor y compañerismo. Se trata de que sean las tres las que me quiten los cascabeles ─ las tres kunoichis se quedan perplejas ─. Independientemente de que fueran capaces o no de quitarme los cascabeles, la misión en esta prueba, la verdadera misión, es demostrar que las tres tienen nociones de trabajo en equipo. No dos de ustedes, sino las tres, y al no demostrar las tres aquello, estoy en la obligación de suspenderlas.

─ ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ─ protesta Candy ─ ¿Cuál es el punto de ponernos a capturar dos cascabeles y decirnos que una de nosotras no podrá lograrlo, y que después nos diga que somos las tres o ninguna? Un momento ─ Candy finalmente cae en cuenta, y Naruto la mira fijamente ─. Todo esto era una incitación. Nos engañó para ponernos en contra unas contra otras.

─ Sí. Ese era el elemento oculto en la prueba ─ Candy y Annie estaban boquiabiertas, y Naruto estaba un poco divertido ante sus reacciones ─. Pude ver que ustedes dos no habrían tenido ningún problema. Incluso si esto fuera de verdad y una de ustedes tuviera que quedarse atada al tronco, no dudo que la otra buscaría la manera de colarse para darle de comer y que no sufra demasiado durante su castigo. Pero nuevamente caigo en el tema, la cuestión es que las tres trabajen en equipo. Ustedes son un equipo de tres, de nada serviría que una sola falte, pues dejarían de ser un equipo tal y como están conformadas.

Annie, Candy, e incluso Eliza, estaban en silencio ante las palabras de Naruto. A Eliza no le importaba tanto, y hasta de buena gana habría intentado sabotear la prueba antes si le hubiesen dicho que Candy y Annie no podrían graduarse si ella no lo hacía, en ese momento las palabras de Naruto habían calado hondo en ella. La había señalado de no tener honor alguno, y sabía que su padre no se tomaría nada bien lo que Naruto le fuera a decir. Estaba en un auténtico predicamento, pero todavía tenía un último recurso.

─ Eso a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo ─ Naruto frunce el ceño al ver nuevamente a Eliza ─. Sigo siendo rica, y Candy y Annie no podrán conseguir sus sueños. Eso para mí es más que suficiente para aguantar lo que venga. Ese mundo de ninjas no es digno para que yo esté allí.

─ A mí se me hace que tú no vas a ser digna para ser ninja ni nada, Eliza ─ en ese momento el clon de Naruto reaparece y le entrega un papel antes de desaparecer ─. Sí, esto era lo que estaba esperando ─ las tres novatas no entendían qué estaba diciendo Naruto ─. Esto es una carta oficial hecha por el propio señor... Leagan. Vaya apellido más complicado, pero eso no es lo importante.

─ ¿Mi padre? ─ Eliza estaba esperanzada en que esa carta dijera que su padre había reconsiderado su decisión ─ ¿Qué dice la carta de mi padre?

─ Pues la carta ratifica su voluntad de que te convirtieras en kunoichi para que no fueran tan mimada, Eliza ─ responde Naruto con cara muy seria ─. Aquí dice que si no eres aprobada para convertirte oficialmente en una kunoichi, serías inmediatamente desheredada, además que el señor Leagan desconocería inmediatamente cualquier obligación para asumir tu crianza, lo que significa que te echará de casa y no tendrás derecho al dinero de la familia al no pasar la prueba.

Eso había sido un golpe total para Eliza. De todas las personas en el mundo, no esperaba que su propio padre fuera a hacerle eso. Eso significaba que la iba a dejar desamparada del todo, y por tanto estaría obligada a ganarse la vida con trabajos mal pagados, y posiblemente muy pesados o en los que esté expuesta a cualquier género de maltratos. Parecía que todo había acabado para ella en ese punto, pero Candy da un paso al frente y la defiende.

─ ¡Un momento, sensei! ─ la rubia mira fijamente al mayor de manera ─ retadora y seria ─ No creo que haga falta llegar tan lejos como para hundir de ese modo a Eliza.

Ahora las cosas se veían más extrañas. Eliza no esperaba que Candy fuera la primera en protegerla de la suspensión. No entendía por qué hacía eso por ella, si desde el día que la había conocido se había dedicado a pisotearla de todas las maneras que se le ocurriera. Pero ahí estaba el detalle. Incluso actuó a espaldas de ella y Annie y trató de hacerse con la comida. Lo más natural es que Annie y Candy se regodeen mientras comen ante sus ojos.

─ ¿Mmm? ─ Naruto simplemente alza una ceja.

─ Sé que lo que Eliza hizo está mal y que hay que reprender ese acto tan malvado, pero creo que esa carta de su padre es demasiado. No puede aceptar que le hagan eso.

─ ¿Y qué me propones que haga? Yo no le hice escribir esto, ni tampoco lo animé a que firmara ─ Naruto miraba fijamente a los ojos de Candy ─. Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Annie y tú pueden comer, pero que Eliza se quede allí mirando. Ese es su castigo por su mala conducta-dattebayo.

─ _Je. Estás utilizando de principio a fin los mismos recursos que había usado Kakashi cuando tuviste que buscar la promoción a genin _─ señala Kurama.

─ _Lo sé, pero es que pensé que vendría bien para este caso-dattebayo_.

Naruto desaparece de allí, y Annie y Candy se vieron con la comida en sus manos, y Eliza se tiene que conformar con mirarlas sin poder moverse. Era tremendamente frustrante estar en esa situación, además que el hambre empezaba a molestar.

Pero nada se comparaba con aquello de lo que se había enterado. Su empecinamiento por no querer hacer nada con personas de una clase más baja ahora le pasaría factura de la peor manera posible, y le dolía en el alma ver que su padre llegara a esos extremos. Llegado a este punto, realmente pensaba que ya nada importaba.

─ Ya déjalo, Candy ─ dice la propia Eliza con resignación ─. Si de todas maneras he quedado sentenciada, mejor no te hundas tú misma junto con Annie.

─ ¿Eliza?

─ Si hubiera sabido esto antes yo... yo... ─ a Eliza se le hacía terriblemente decirlo, pero quiso hacer el intento ─ Mi padre quería que aprendiera a tratar con personas de clase inferior, y por no hacerle caso me va a enviar al fondo. Debí escucharlo, y por no hacerlo lo tendré que pagar caro.

─ No digas eso, Eliza ─ Annie se le acerca un poco ─. También yo estoy en desacuerdo que sean tan duros.

─ _Muy bien. Mira atentamente, Kurama. Aquí es cuando vemos si en Eliza hay alguna posibilidad_.

─ Candy, Annie ─ Eliza empieza a llorar, conmovida por el apoyo de Candy y Annie ─. M-me... me porté demasiado mal con ustedes. Lo siento.

Incluso Candy y Annie quedaron impactadas al ver que Eliza se desculpaba por primera vez de forma sincera. No pensaban que vivirían lo suficiente para oír algo como eso.

─ ¿Eliza?

─ Mejor sigan ustedes con su prueba. Si de todas maneras ahora me toca estar en el suelo, pues no tendría ningún sentido seguirlas arrastrando conmigo. Esto me pasa por no madurar.

─ Eliza, ¿vas a cambiar de opinión y asumirás esta nueva vida con más apego y seriedad? ─ Naruto miraba fijamente a Eliza.

─ S-sí...

─ Pues me alegra mucho ─ Naruto desata entonces a Eliza ─. Puedes comer con Candy y Annie, y después quiero verlas a las tres enfrentándome para obtener los cascabeles. Si demuestras que puedes hacer esto, puedes considerarte como aprobada-dattebayo.

Eliza estaba nuevamente impactada, pero esta vez en el sentido de que no esperaba tener una nueva oportunidad. Candy y Annie se muestran felices por ella, y las tres juntas se disponen a comer mientras Naruto se aparta por un momento. Eliza demostraba ser todavía una novata con aquello de los modales a la hora de pedir o ceder, pero Candy y Annie se empeñarían en enseñarle para que las tres pudieran trabajar de manera coordinada, como el equipo que se supone que son.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El rubio veía todo desde una distancia prudencial. Ese susto que le dio a Eliza le hizo empezar a abrir los ojos, y Naruto estaba seguro de hacer de ella una kunoichi decente, justo como el padre de ella habría querido.

─ _¿De dónde sacaste ese fulano documento para ablandar a la respondona? _─ dice Kurama con interés.

─ _Pues la verdad es que lo inventé_ ─ la respuesta de Naruto deja a Kurama con los ojos en blanco ─. _Usé el clon que había creado para improvisar una carta para darle un buen susto a Eliza. Busqué a Shikamaru para que me ayudara a hacer que la carta fuera más creíble, y luego le pregunté a Kakashi-sensei sobre la dirección de la familia de Eliza, para luego hablar con su padre, y él aceptó firmar la carta falsa para que Eliza dejara de una vez las tonterías. Ese hombre en realidad no esperaba que Eliza sea una kunoichi toda su vida, sino que tenga esa vida por un tiempo para que aprenda a convivir con las personas normales y también aprenda a hacer trabajos de cualquier tipo. Ya será luego y ella se decide a seguir allí o no_.

─ _Hay que ver que tienes un lado perverso, mocoso ─ __ Kurama ríe con ganas __. Pero hay un detalle que creo que estás descuidando, mocoso_ ─ Naruto alza una ceja al ver al bijuu ─ _¿Cuándo le permitirán a la chiquilla darse cuenta de que todo ha sido un truco_.

─ _Mmmm... Pues la dejamos así hasta que esté plenamente seguro que ha aprendido a ser más humilde y a trabajar en equipo. Después le digo que la carta es solo una broma. Es algo necesario y sé que me comprenderás-dattebayo_.

─ _A mí no me metas en eso_ ─ responde Kurama de manera burlona ─. _Yo sólo me limitaré a ver cómo reaccionará la chiquilla cuando se dé cuenta de todo. Creo que será algo divertido_.

Naruto suelta un suspiro pesado y da por terminada la conversación con Kurama. Mejor se dedica a ver a sus nuevas pupilas terminar la comida y empezando a hacer una estrategia para hacerse con los cascabeles. Había sido una lección bastante valiosa cuando la tuvo de parte de Kakashi, y ahora, con algunas variantes adaptadas a su forma de ser y la necesidad de unir a las tres, Naruto quería enseñarles. Era apenas el comienzo, y ya iban por buen camino.

─ Candy White, Annie Britter y Eliza Leagan. Vaya equipo más extraño. Esto va a ser bastante entretenido-dattebayo.

**Fin**

* * *

Vamos, primer crossover de Candy Candy, mientras que con Naruto sería... pues no me acuerdo de cuántos crossovers hice con él. Sólo recuerdo que casi todos los hice con _Lucky Star_. En fin, sólo me queda decir que la misión ha sido cumplida. Y si alguien pregunta el porqué del título, sólo les diré que me inspiré en la filosofía china sobre la mesa de tres patas, representando el equilibrio entre éstas para lograr el objetivo... Algo así decía, pero se trata de la unión adecuada de las tres patas para tener la mesa correctamente puesta.

Hasta otra


End file.
